Lilo's Regression
by Notforunder16
Summary: When the world is against Lilo, who will she turn to? Love, Sex, Age Regression, Unbirth. NanixLilo
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **1\. i OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, LILO AND STITCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY. IN THIS FANFIC ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+.(FOR LEGAL REASONS)**

 **2\. IF YOUR UNDER 16, GO AWAY. IF YOU'RE 16+ GOOD LUCK.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER 1**

One late night, was Lilo walking home alone. Her 18th birthday was the week before, and she was unsure what the future held for her. Stitch had died the year before, after a car accident. Pleakly was captured by crazy humans a few weeks later who dissected him- live on YouTube, they were charged with murder. Then Jumba , who was getting to become a science teacher at her high school, was shot at a nightclub, after drunkenly fighting the local drug lord's little brother. So her life was lonely and she was still being called a freak.

When she got home, Nani was lying around watching a movie. Her boyfriend had dumped her, again.  
"Hey Kiddo. Wanna watch-"  
"Not right now, life is too shitty for me to watch some fucking stupid ass, lame movie." Lilo said heading to the kitchen  
"Hey!" Nani yelled. "There's no need for that kind of language! Go to your room!"  
"Fine! I was heading there anyway!" Lilo grumbled as she went to her old bedroom, which was still decorated the way she had it before Stitch died.

For the next hour, she layed there crying, missing her alien, Nani came up after a while. Standing at the door she knocked, then came in.  
"Go away!" Lilo whimpered.  
Nani sat next to her, holding Lilo like she did when they were younger, and Lilo had a nightmare.  
"I know, I know I miss them too, but getting mad the people who  
are still alive won't help."  
"Why does my life suck so much? It was so much better when we were younger. I wish I could forget them, that I could be a little kid again."  
Nani sat quietly for a moment. "There might be a way to that, but you have trust me."  
"Okay."

 **Get Ready because the heat in turning up! READ ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **1\. i OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, LILO AND STITCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY. IN THIS FANFIC ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+.(FOR LEGAL REASONS)**

 **2\. IF YOUR UNDER 16, GO AWAY. IF YOU'RE 16+ GOOD LUCK.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER 2(WARNING: GRAPHIC LEMON)**

"Take off all your clothes" Nani said as she undressed too.  
Once They were both naked, they stared at each other.  
Nani had double-D size breasts, and a wide ass. Her mound was perfectly tanned, due to her naked sunbathing.  
Lilo, had C-cups, and had become much slimmer than when she was little. She had alot of tan lines, which outlined Lilo's nipples and her pussy.

Coming up to Lilo, Nani started making out.  
"Why are we doing this?" Lilo asked.  
"Because I want you to have had sex before we turn you back into a kid." Nani said. " And I need to be wet to do it."

Nani shoved a finger, then two, three fingers, were knuckle deep inside Lilo. Lilo, grabbed Nani's breasts and started sucking on them.  
Lilo came in minutes. Nani was wet but wasn't able to cum.  
With a smile on her face, Nani raced to get something from her room. It was a 8 inch red strap-on dildo. And a bottle of Lube. Pouring some lube onto the dildo, Nani tossed the bottle to Lilo.  
"Rub it all over, Lilo," Nani said. "You'll need it."  
Lilo suirted it onto herself, and rubbed it all over her body, until she was nice and oiled up.

Nani put on the strap on, and commanded Lilo to lay on her bed.  
Once she did, Nani came over, and start to suck on Lilo's wet pussy. The Pleasure increased when Nani shoved her tounge inside. Lilo grabbed Nani's head and forced Nani to drink in her second round of cum.

Kneeling over Lilo now, Nani positioned the strap-on over Lilo's vagina.  
"You ready?"  
Lilo nodded. With that Nani slid in the Dildo. It slipped in quite easily, past where her hymen should have been.  
"Lilo! Have you had sex before?!" Nani asked shocked.  
"Um, maybe a few times with Stitch." Lilo said.  
Nani laughed," So that's what the slamming was all those months, Stitch fucking you!"  
"Go faster, Nani! I like it rough."  
Nani smiled. For the next hour, she slammed into her sister, Nani's pussy juices spilling as she got wetter, fucking her little sister as hard as she could. She'd pull out to the tip, then slam it to the hilt.  
"Oh! Don't stop!" Lilo moaned  
"You like that, don't you. How about this!"  
Nani grabbed a nipple with her right hand and her mouth, while her left snaked down to rub Lilo's clit.  
"I'm...going...to..." Lilo moaned.  
"Going to what, sis?"  
"CUUUMM!"

 **What will happen to Lilo now? READ ON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, LILO AND STITCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY. IN THIS FANFIC ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+.(FOR LEGAL REASONS)**  
 **2\. IF YOUR UNDER 16, GO AWAY. IF YOU'RE 16+ GOOD LUCK**

 **strongXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
 **CHAPTER 3 (WARNING: GRAPHIC UNBIRTH)**

With that Lilo came harder than she ever did. Lilo lay panting covered in sweat and lube, with her pussy still leaking her cum. Meanwhile, Nani stood up and removed the strap-on. Standing over Lilo, she asked:  
"You want to know how I can turn you into a kid again?"  
Lilo nodded.  
"It's an ability known to few people, but our bloodline is one of eight who has it. It is called unbirthing. I will shove you into my vagina, and once inside my womb, a process will occur to change back your body and remove your memories until you reach a earlier age, which is determined from how long you inside me."  
"You can do that?" Lilo asked, amazed.  
"Yes, are you ready?"  
"Can I watch while I go in?"  
"Of course you can. I'll just start with your feet."  
Nani sat down on the bed at Lilo's feet.  
"Are you ready to enter my nether lips?"

Lilo nodded, and Nani quiver with anticipation as she guided Lilo's feet to her wet pussy  
Holding open her vagina, Nani starts to pull in Lilo.  
"Ohhh yessssssss" moaned Nani.  
Slowly, she slides Lilo's legs into her stretching vagina. Reaching over she holds onto Lilo's hands, as she guided Lilo inside.  
"How is it?" Nani asks while feeling Lilo's legs enter her.  
"It's amazing, like a waterslide, mixed with a warm blanket."  
Reaching Lilo's hips, Nani got to her knees and slammed down, engulfing them.  
"Oh god, yes, I'm cumming!"

Lilo slid faster inside, wet from Nani's cum, filling Nani's awaiting womb.  
Soon her breasts and arms were engulfed, leaving only Lilo's head out of Nani's pulsating love canal.  
"I love you, Nani." Said Lilo.  
Looking over her engorged belly Nani caressed her little sister's face for the last time.  
"I love you too, Lilo, my Ohana."  
With that, Nani pushed her sister's head in. Her engorged pussy closed it self shut, sending Lilo into Nani's womb, where an umbilical cord snaked its way to Lilo's belly, and attached itself.  
For Nani the final push into the womb, made her cum again even harder, and she passed out.

(END LEMON/UNBIRTH)

For the last couple of weeks Nani watched as her belly, along with her sister grew smaller. She sold the house and moved to South Carolina. Once the moving guys finished filling the new house, they left. She decided it was time to let out Lilo.  
Laying on her bed, naked, Nani started to finger herself and push. After six hours of labor, Lilo's body was pushed out. It was a toddler, about three years old. She had carryed Lilo for 30 days, so that had taken 15 years away.  
"Welcome back, Lilo." Nani said.

Just then the little one opened its legs. Nani had forgotten this could happen.  
"Or should I say... Lenny."

 **THE END**


End file.
